At many places of employment where employees work shifts, it is not uncommon for employees to trade shifts. However, managing shift trading, tracking changes, keeping everyone informed of who is to be working and when, and knowing who to call when no one shows up is, or at least can be, a challenge. To these ends, companies have implemented shift management software that management and employees use to assign and manage shifts. Some such solutions are available online. However, such solutions are not always updated when shifts are traded and are not included in modern communication channels. Rather, employees must go out and update the system either directly when a trade is made or ask someone else to make the update for them.